


The Accidental Playboy

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, cameos from Roxanne & Dominique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: He thinks he sees it, but he's actually the blindest person in the room. And she bites her lip and stares on, her chest tightening with every passing second.





	The Accidental Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Victoire finished her goblet of water and glanced at one of her best mates, Lysander, who sat beside her. "Dear Merlin—will you stop picking at your food?"

"I can't help it," Lysander said defensively. The fifth year rolled his shoulders. "I keep thinking of what I need to get done today."

"And when you can spirit some food out to Hagrid's creatures."

Lysander didn't look at all ashamed of her reading his mind. "If I'm going to be Hagrid's apprentice after school…"

"But that doesn't mean they should get _your_ food," Victoire reprimanded. She searched the Hufflepuff table—Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw, because she and Roxanne preferred to eat with Dominique and Lysander at their table—and spotted a brownie. She grabbed it and placed it before her friend. "Then at least eat some sugar for energy, for goodness' sake."

The Scamander twin chuckled, more than used to the games he and Victoire played. "Yes, _Mum_ ," he gently teased.

"Don't come crying to me when—" The bell sounded, and Victoire cursed under her breath in French. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Now you won't be able to get through the day." Victoire shook her head as she packed her bag and waited for Lysander to gather his belongings.

"I forgot to ask Madam Pince about that book I need for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Roxanne told her friends. "And we lions have that class right after this, so I've gotta go."

"I'll go with you, so you can find it faster," Dominique said. "Lysander, can you tell Professor Slughorn I'll be late to Potions?"

Lysander agreed, and Victoire heaved a sigh as her sister and cousin rushed out of the Great Hall. The strawberry blond turned back to the wizard. "Don't even think of hiding that food to take with you to class, Sander!"

He laughed as they finally made their way out of the dining hall, and Victoire felt her cheeks grow uncomfortably warm. Good Godric, he was always like this—charming, friendly, kind, a bit of a smart aleck. Sometimes he spaced out, but, though Victoire was annoyed when her sister did that, she found the action endearing when done by Lysander.

And that was how it'd always be, her charmed by him. Victoire could be plain, not slightly spectacular as she already was, and still Lysander would make her feel special—special, wanted, the number one thing on his mind all the time. Any moment she spent with him, she felt transformed, even if only for a little while. She didn't have to be Victoire Weasley, part-Veela. She could just be Victoire, or Vic, his best mate…

Oh, revered Rowena, she wished so bloody hard that he'd see her as more than a friend.

Even at that moment, as she realized he was walking her to her class out of habit, her heart ached. He was droning on about Hagrid's beasts once again, something she didn't quite understand, but he was there, he was talking to her, he was being quite easy and free and mesmerizing in his innocence…and he was so close. So, so close, she could almost…

Their arms bumped as they were jostled in the hall by their schoolmates. Lysander apologized and held on to her so the tide of students didn't carry her away, but Victoire didn't mind at all. It was one thing to reprimand his eating habits; this action didn't require any apologies whatsoever.

"Sorry," he repeated as they drew up on the staircase she was meant to walk while he continued on.

"It's fine," Victoire said quietly, hating those upcoming stairs. If she could just reach out, reach out and grab the hand that was hanging there, dangling, waiting for her to _reach out and grab and entwine their fingers_ —!

Lysander gave her what she felt was his sweetest smile ever. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course," she said, forcing a grin on her face. She started up the stairs, because she knew he wouldn't leave until he saw her safely on her way. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, saddened to see that he'd already hastened to his own class. Victoire allowed her feet to drag her to her class, but she knew she couldn't focus now. No, she wanted to cry, because they'd been friends _how_ long, and she couldn't even get the courage up to hold his bloody hand!

Lysander had joked and rolled his eyes before about how some of their schoolmates see them— _"Us, together?"_ —but every time he made one of those comments, thinking he knew everything, thinking he had all the pieces of information, Victoire died a little inside, because she'd hate to let him know what a hypocrite she is, agreeing with him while silently knowing everyone else has guessed correctly…at least, about her.

If only he weren't so bloody nice. If only he weren't so seemingly resistant to the idea of them in love. If only he loved Victoire back in _that_ way.

If only she could hold his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Vicsander from me. *sigh* This happens so often when I write them… I wanna go hang out and eat a tub of ice cream with Vic… ;_; *sniffles* Anywho…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes. More Vicsanders from that time… Not bad writing, but time put between me and my Vicsanders is preferred, tbqh.


End file.
